The Misadvanture of Two Nendoroids
by kammy147
Summary: Just a stupid idea, total crack. Sebas and Ciel.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**The Misadvanture of Two Nendoroids**

* * *

"Bocchan?"

I heard Sebastian's voice calling me and I felt his hand on my shoulder shaking me.

"What? Shut up and let me sleep." I rolled around in my bed.

"Bocchan, it seems that we have arrived."

Arrive? I live here, what in the bloody hell was he talking about?

"Sebastian, go play with your cat or something, I want to sleep for a little longer."

"But bocchan, wouldn't you want to look around the doll house for a bit?"

"Doll house?"

"We are in the doll house, yes."

"What are you talking about?"

I sprang up, looking around. Indeed! It's not my usual room! Though it has a close resemblance...

"Where are we?" I asked, shocked.

"It seems that we are in the doll house of -" He took out a piece of paper from his waistcoat pocket and read, "an American named Naomi Hudson, sir."

None of the things he said make sense to me. American? Doll house? Naomi? or Noami? What?

"What are you talking about?" I almost squealed. No, I can't loose my cool now... Calm the *uck down Ciel... calm the *uck down...

"Don't you remember bocchan?"

"Remember what?"

"We are Nendoriods." He suddenly opened up the curtains, and out side of the window, I didn't see my beautiful rose garden, but a giant box that has my picture all over it.

Oh my God.

I remember now.

So I am not Ciel Phantomhive after all... I am but a toy...

"Bocchan?"

"Huh?" I was still absorbing the shock from this realization...

"Would you like to go out? It seems like Ms. Hudson is not here right now, according to rules set by the Toy Agency, we are allowed to move freely when our owners or other humans are not present."

"Eh?" I was confused again... Toy Agency? How come Sebastian remembers all these stuff and I don't? We are both toys right?

"Come on bocchan."

Since I already had my clothes on as a Nendoriod, Sebastia didn't need to dress me. I was a little disappointed, as you see, I enjoy making him do stuff for me, even the triflest things.

This is quite a marvelous doll house I have to say. It is almost same as the original Phantomhive mansion - everything was so delicately decorated, and the theme is my favorite color blue.

"Sebastian, how come you remember all these things and I don't?"

"Because I am a demon and a butler."

"No, you are just a Nendoriod and a butler!" I said somewhat angrily.

"It is because when we were being shipped, the deliveryman seemed to have handled you a little too harshly and you were hit in the head, so that might have caused your amnesia."

"Amnesia... isn't it in the plot? You don't think Claude stole my soul, do you?"

"Don't worry Bocchan, Team Trancy don't even have their own Nendoroids. They won't haunt you here." He put on his damn trademark smile... I wanted to punch him in his face.

"Look bocchan, it's our boxes."

"My arms and my other faces!"

"My kitten is in there too..." Sebastian walked closer to the box, where the kitten starts to mew inside, waiting for Sebastian to rescue her.

"I am sorry, I can't, Ms. Hudson would find out..." He talked to the cat as if it could understand... idiot... He's even sulking in the corner now... oh well, I will just leave him be and look around somewhere else.

"Look bocchans, it's our Nendoriods." Sebastian's voice came from behind?

I turned around. In front of me, was two giant statues of me and another Sebastian, but they are much taller. Are they legit figurines? I looked at the other two Ciels, one of them was dressed in that notorious pink dress that I loath so much... Bloody hell...

"Tch." (S)he said.

It's so weird to look at myself like that...

"Do you want to pick him up to take a closer look, my lady?" Oh God, this Sebastian is just as devious...

"Stop calling me that!" (S)he yelled.

I ran back to my Sebastian.

"Hey, Sebastian, there's two giant-"

He turned around, cat in in arms, squeezing its paw just like in the promotional picture. Worse of all, he has that cute- *ahem* stupid flush plastered all over his face.

"Knock it off!" I slapped him across his face.

"I have had enough, I want to go back inside, this place is giving me the chills."

"Yes my lord," he bowed.

"And put that thing back inside the box."

* * *

**Review or get killed by my butler.**


End file.
